


Compagnons d'armes

by Tanith11



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanith11/pseuds/Tanith11
Summary: A short poem featuring all four musketeers and what makes them who they are in their hearts, their spirit and those they love. Title means "Brothers in Arms" in French.





	Compagnons d'armes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a poem that came to me rather suddenly while I was listening to some songs 2 years ago. The songs that had inspired me to write this poem are, "Let Her Go" by Passenger and "Love Me Like You Do" by Elle Goulding. Odd choices to be inspired by considering the theme of the poem but they were the triggers strangely enough.

Brothers in arms,

Brothers at heart

Tell me, where do I start?

Sentimental, kind, full of life,

Loved by his majesty's devoted wife.

In the shadows, in the light,

Never will he give up the fight.

Loyal, lover, believer, tis Aramis.

In Whispers, in dreams, in silhouettes of bliss,

His stolen kisses and his silent prayers,

In the name of love, he avidly dares.

Next tis Athos, Comte de La Fere,

A great burden his heart has had to bear.

In pain, in sorrow,

The fears of tomorrow,

Battered, tormented, not yet shattered,

He asks: what truly mattered?

Milady De Winter, his wife, a rose.

Her heart through time and crime had froze.

Now tis Porthos, spirited and passionate.

Shrouded in lies, a past deemed unfortunate

Fearless, inseparable,

Duty bound and unbreakable.

Last but not least, a Gascon, young and bold.

Commissioned, tutored, welcomed into the fold.

A musketeer held very dear

By Madam Bonacieux who sheds not a tear,

Save for d'Artagnan, her one true love.

On a pedestal he raises her up above,

Like a shining star,

An Angel from afar.

Brothers in arms,

Brothers at heart.

All for one and one for all,

The musketeers answer the urgent call.

When duty beckons and all seems doomed to fail,

In the name of friendship, a brother's bond will always prevail.


End file.
